


I Love You Like Love Song

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a music all her own, and Will loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Like Love Song

**Disclaimer:** Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, FOX, and all the grand high mucky mucks. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this little ficlit. Any similarity to any other story not my own is a coincidence. (And it _is_ very, very, very similar to some other stories I've written)

 **Title:** I Love You Like Love Song  
 **Rating:** R; rated sexual content  
 **Genre:** Glee, Emma/Will; Will POV  
 **Timeline/Spoilers:** The summer between season 3 and season 4 (so of course it will be very AU come this Fall)

 **Author’s Notes:** I have a... thing for freckles, what can I say? So yes indeed, I have used that in other fics in other fandoms. *shrug* Sorry, but it works for me. *wry grin* And yes, I know that one of the lines that Will says contains a double negative, poor English, but it worked. *wry grin*

Oh, and no matter what happens, in my personal canon, Emma & Will are forever and ever. Fiat. *grin*

And of course, the title comes from the song of the same name. The song Will is humming is meant to be "Untitled #3" by Sigur Ros. And the quote in the graphic are lyrics from a Stephen Speaks song.  


* * *

 

 

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/hr_musings/pic/0000137y/)   


 

 

The light chased my fingertips as I gently brushed the golden strands of it tangled in Emma's hair. I felt the warmth of it like a kiss as I brushed it aside along with the tousled tendrils of her hair.

“Will?”

It was a quiet breath, still languid and wrapped softly in sleep. I kept my reply wordless as I brushed my fingertips down her arm and to the back of her hand. She sighed in response.

“What time is it?” Emma asked drowsily.

“Early,” I replied simply as I gently pulled the flower patterned sheet back from Emma's hip, baring it, and the full length of her left leg to the warm summer light filtering in through the white draped window.

“Will...” she protested with a soft laugh, tugging lightly on the sheet; trying to pull it back over herself.

I pulled the fabric back towards me again with a smile and reached down to trace a small shape against the warm skin of her knee.

“I need to touch you...” I gently insisted as I continued to follow the pattern I saw on her skin. I let my fingertips draw the quiet musical phrase that nature had given her as a dusky line of small freckles.

“It's like breathing, or the beating of my heart... I just can't _not_ do it.”

“Like breathing?” She asked with a light laugh.

I made a small sound of assent even as I traced out another phrase in line with the first, traveling up the smooth line of her leg. A third followed those and I began to softly hum the resultant melody that was being revealed to me.

“Will, what are you doing?” Emma asked softly, shifting in front of me and rustling the bed sheets.

“Learning your song,” I replied as I traced the notes to her hip, humming the melody quietly.

Emma laughed then and I paused a moment to savor the sound.

“My song?”

“It's right here,” I told her. “D... E... D... B... G...” I whispered, tracing the notes out against her skin as if upon a sheet of music. “Your song.”

I began to hum the melody again, working my way up her back, nearing the graceful curve of her neck. She sighed when I replaced my fingertips with my lips, still humming her song against her skin. I lingered a moment when I reached the small space just behind her ear, nuzzling gently until she rolled onto her back. I moved to hover above her, bracing myself on the bed with my arms. I kissed her.

“Is there more?” Emma asked a bit breathlessly when we finally broke our kiss.

I smiled above her before starting to work my way down her body. I chased the song down the smooth column of her throat and hummed as I traced the pattern along an erratic line between her breasts.

“D... B... F...” I whispered, my low hum in counterpoint to her breathless sighs. I reveled in the sound of her pleasure as I traced the music down her body with my lips.

“B... D... E...” I breathed against her skin before humming the rest of the notes until I reached her navel. I titled my eyes up to meet hers when she laughed softly.

“Freckles,” she giggled, sudden realization dancing in her eyes like sunlight lighting up the dawn.

“Your song,” I replied softly. I kissed another freckle just below her navel. “And I want to learn every note,” I whispered. I kissed her again, just a bare breath lower. “Every... single... one...” I said, daring to kiss Emma's warm skin just a fraction of an inch lower between each word.

“Because your song,” I said softly. “It's beautiful... so very beautiful, sweetheart.”

I watched her; waited, trusting that she knew I would never hurt or push her. I waited until she gave a tiny nod. I kissed my way lower, and lower still, until Emma arched up to meet me. She gasped and moaned and cried out as I sought the music of her most secret places.

“Will... Will... _I need you_...”

Her voice was urgent, it pulled at me even as her arms did the same, reaching to draw me up to her as she shuddered and shook.

“Like this sweetheart?”

And then we were moving together, with each other, and in each other, and not for the first time, I marveled at how perfectly we seemed to fit together.

“ _Yes_...”

“Emma... _my_ Emma...”

“ _Yes_...” she sighed, and there was no trace of fear or doubt in her voice. I held on to that, as passionately as I held onto Emma herself. Then, too soon, as it was always too soon, I had to slip away from her and she from me until we were once more lying face to face on the bed. I immediately reached for her and Emma pressed her forehead to mine.

We said nothing as a quiet lassitude began to fall over us both. I brushed back sunlight and the soft tendrils of hair from Emma's face. Her hand drifted to my hip where it was pressed against hers.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her breath warm against my skin. “For my song...”

“Thank you for sharing it with me,” I replied even as I felt my eyes begin to slip closed despite my best efforts to keep them open, the feel of her fingertips lulling now, more than arousing.

“Oh,” she breathed then. “Look, Will.”

I looked down and watched as Emma traced a pattern along my hip and onto her own.

“D... E... D... B... G...” she whispered. “D... B... F..”

She met my eyes.

“A duet,” she whispered shyly.

“The perfect duet,” I agreed, reaching down to tangle my fingers with hers.“Just for us.... our song,” I said, smiling at the thought. “See, I told you, we were always meant to be together.”

“I belong with you,” she said softly.

“Yes,” I replied. “ _Always_...”

I felt Emma wrap herself around me as I began to drift off to sleep once more, appreciating the moment of contentment for the gift that it was.

“Will...” she whispered.

“ _Mhmh_?”

“With you, I finally understand what they all mean... all the love songs make sense at last,” she confessed.

I opened my eyes to meet Emma's. She didn't look away, though her skin was brushed with a pink glow.

I grinned and made my reply without words, kissing her, tasting sunlight, and love songs, and music; grateful for every note...

**_FIN_ ** ** **


End file.
